Sweet Kisses For Three, Please
by Auburn Sakura
Summary: Iroha and Piko are dating. Iro, Iroha's elder brother, doesn't approve since he knows nothing about Piko. What will Iroha do to mend her relationship with her brother and convince him that Piko's really an okay kind of guy? -Iro/Piko/Iroha, Piko/Iroha, and Iro/Iroha. Fluffy.-
1. Returning Home At Night

**Hello.~ This is for my sweet friend, StrawxCherries. I hope you and she both enjoy!~ I do not own Vocaloid, just the plot to this story!**

* * *

The kiss is brief and quick, after all it was only on the cheek, and the girl who gave it says. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then, right, Piko?" She has strawberry pink-colored eyes, and pretty pastel colored locks of pink hair that go down half a foot past her waist.

The boy with silvery-white-colored hair blushes slightly and replies softly as he looks at the girl with pink hair and eyes. His own eyes are one of blue and one of green. "Yeah, see you at three in the afternoon. For shopping right?" The girl nods daintily and he gives her a sheep-like smile.

After Piko is gone, the girl, Iroha turns contently walking into her house and sighs pleasantly. But as she creeps into the living room she sees her older brother sitting in an armchair waiting for her, looking a bit stern and cross. Her brother looked the same as her, except for the fact that he had significantly shorter hair. And of course he was a bit taller than Iroha.

"You said you'd be back at eight, it's ten, Iroha." Her older brother spoke with some irritation.

"Iro!" She huffed taking off her jacket before continuing. "We had car trouble! I tried calling, but there was to cell phone signal! You can't blame that on Piko! He's really sweet!"

Iroha pouted as she spoke, Iro slowly got up and hugged her as he spoke. "I just want you to be safe, little sister. It's a dangerous world. And Piko is new in town." He paused trying to think of the right words to say. "We don't know nothing about him. You can understand my concern, can't you?"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I know it's rather short. But I have chapter two ready, and I'm working on #3 as much as I can.~**


	2. Shopping Doubts

**Hello.~ I hope you enjoy this chapter.~**

* * *

"He just doesn't understand, Piko. He doesn't know you like I do." Iroha bit her lip while frowning as she held a pale green dress up to herself. The girl with pink hair looked in the mirror trying to examine how she would look in the dress that she was hold.

"That's the problem, Iroha. He's worried. He's you're big brother. Why don't you have him meet with me and see me for himself?" Piko countered while carefully looking over a top hat with a purple ribbon on it.

"That's the problem. I don't want him to hurt you!" Iroha pouted putting the dress on her arm deciding that she was going to purchase it.

"Well, there's the thing, Iroha…" Piko began sighing as he tried the hat on to see how it would look in the mirror that was by himself. "If I don't meet him, he'll be all the more suspicious. And if I do, you're too worried that he'll threaten me. There's no silver lining."

"But…"

"I'll meet him if he wants, just don't worry about it. I don't think he'll hurt me. Especially if you tell him how much we care for each other."

Piko kissed Iroha's forehead lovingly as she hugged him tightly. "I'm just afraid."

"It's okay to be afraid, but you have to be brave. Okay?" Piko smiled a small smile as they looked at each other.

"Okay." Iroha agreed as she gave him a light peck on the cheek.

* * *

**I do not own Vocaloid, just the plot to this story! I hope you enjoyed this. Fluffy-time.~**


	3. Doubts About Loving

**Hello.~ Chapter three is ready.~ I hope you enjoy, I do not on Vocaloid, but I do own the plot to this story!**

* * *

Again, Iro was waiting at home for Iroha when she came at 9 Pm. "It doesn't take six hours to shop, what have you two been doing?" He looked cross which made Iroha sad but also frustrated.

"Piko dropped me off at Lapis' house after we were done, she wanted to talk to me about something." Iroha grumbled lightly as she stared at her older brother.

"Really?" Iro crossed his arms in annoyance while looking at his little sister.

"Yes, really." The pink haired girl huffed crossing her own arms after placing her shopping bags on the floor.

"What did you talk about with Lapis?" Iro questioned raising an eyebrow.

Iroha's own eyebrows furrowed in distress and she began to speak. "Girl stuff, it's none of your business, _brother_." The girl hissed like a cat when she spoke.

"Are you sure that you weren't with, Piko, _sister_." The pink haired boy said equally sounding like a cat as he spoke.

"Yes, I am."

"Really?"

"Why do you refuse to believe me?"

"Because that boy is bad news."

"And how would you know?"

"Kaito saw him stalking around with a girl named Miki earlier."

"What?!"

"I see you don't know him as well as you think. They were apparently having lunch earlier this afternoon before he met up with you."

"… Piko wouldn't cheat on me!"

"And what makes you so sure?"

The pink haired girl screeched grabbing her clothing bags and ran upstairs to her room. The pink haired boy sighed sitting sadly in the reclining chair in their apartment. What was he to do? And what was this about Piko and Miki? Was Kaito really right about it?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!~**


	4. Strength To Hold Dear

**Chapter four is up! I hope you enjoy it!~**

* * *

"Piko… We need to talk.." Iroha sighed bitterly as she spoke.

"What's wrong?" Piko asked through the speaker of his phone sounding perplexed as to what Iroha meant.

"… Who's Miki?" Iroha paused before she spoke. "Who is she Piko?"

"Miki? How do you…?" Piko couldn't finish what he was asking before Iroha interrupted him.

"'Miki?'! How do I know her, huh? Who is she, Piko?!"

"Iroha, don't be upset, it's not what you think."

"Not what I think? And just what do I think, Piko?" Iroha huffs sounding distraught.

"Iroha, calm down. You know I love you right?" Piko says sound worried. He walks out the door to his apartment still talking with her on his cell phone.

The pink haired girl tears up, sobbing over the phone. "Are you sure, Piko? I don't know what to think anymore…"

"Hey…" There's a knock on the pink haired girl's window.

Iroha turns seeing the silver-haired boy staring at he intently as he hangs up his phone. She slowly hangs up hers and goes to the window unlocking it. "What are you doing here, Piko…?"

Piko's hand wipes a stray tear off of her cheek and opens the window. He pulls her into an embrace and Iroha hugs him tightly. "What's going on? Piko, please tell me… Who's Miki?"

"Shh… She's just an old friend, from childhood. All we were doing was catching up. Really, Iroha…"

"Is that really true?"

"You can meet her if you like. That way we can get this whole thing straightened out, okay?"

"… Okay…" She hugs him more tightly and he kisses her forehead..

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.~ I do not own Vocaloid, but I do own the plot to this story!~**


	5. Fluffy Walking

**Gah, I know this is really short. But hey, what can I say? It's just a little Piko/Iroha fluffy moment before they go see Miki. Lol. I hope you enjoy.~**

* * *

"So, what's Miki like?" Iroha asked with a frown as they were walking down a side walk.

"Well, she's sweet, kind, umm… She's kind of like you, but she's got a hot temper. I'm not really sure how to describe her, really." Piko chuckled after he spoke motioning his hand to hold Iroha's.

"…" Iroha paused in thought for a moment. "I'm sorry that I got so upset with you."

"No, it's fine. You had every right to be, Iroha." Piko said with a slight smile.

"Okay…" The pink haired girl said sighing quietly.

The silver haired boy took his hand from the pink haired girl's own and placed his arm around her comfortingly.

"Don't feel so down." The silver haired boy commented continuing to smile.

"Don't worry, I don't." Iroha gave Piko a small smile fringed with some worry as she spoke. She then rested her head on his shoulder as they walked to meet this mysterious girl named Miki.

* * *

**I do not own vocaloid, just the plot to this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.~ I'll be working on more.~**


	6. Meeting Nicely

**Hello!~ I hope you enjoy this new chapter.~ You know the drill, lol. I do not own Vocaloid, just the plot to this story!**

* * *

"So, you're Iroha?" A red-headed girl with ruby eyes asked looking quizzically at the girl with the pink hair and eyes.

"Uh… Yeah.. You're Miki, right?" Iroha responded albeit a bit nervously.

"Yep! Oh, I'm sorry! I've just heard so much about you from Piko, I thought he'd would've told you about me. Heh, sorry." The red-haired girl said shyly as she brushed some of her own bangs out of her face.

"Oh, it's alright. Sorry if I seem, suspicious or anything, I just heard about you the wrong way at first… You see, my brother…" The pink haired girl began, explaining what had happened with her brother and her relationship with Piko.

Piko stayed quiet listening to the girls talk when Iroha was done and Miki finally responded. "I see. That's a shame! But I guarantee that I don't like Piko like that, we're just good friends. He's more of a brother to me than anything!" She chuckled dryly with an airy giggle to follow.

"I see, well that's good to hear." Iroha smiled as she paused then spoke again. "You seem very nice, Miki. I'm glad both you and Piko have cleared this up, I was just so jealous at first." The pink haired girl's cheeks turned the same hue as her hair as they slowly reddened while she spoke.

"Well, thank you, Iroha. You're very nice yourself, and of course, you're brother's just worried about you. I think it's alright for him to be concerned. But you must realize that you're going to have to straighten this out with him sooner or later, right?" Miki asked with somewhat of a pout on her facial features.

"Thank you, too… And I do, I just don't know how to confront him with it." Iroha chuckled wearily. "I suppose I'll just have to have him meet Piko and see him for himself."

"Well, whatever you decide I'm with you, Iroha." The silvery haired boy smiled as he spoke putting his arm around Iroha as they sat together on the couch in Miki's home.

"Thank you, Piko." Iroha smiled resting her head on his shoulder once again.

"Aww! You two are so cute together!~~~~~" Miki squealed as the other two blinked and smiled while blushing.

* * *

**Miki's not all that bad! Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!~**


End file.
